The Animal Technology Core will facilitate the sharing, procurement, and preservation of murine models[unreadable] used by members of this Program Project. Services provided by the core include the cryopreservation of[unreadable] mutant and genetically modified mouse strains to allow long-term storage of critical models, sterile rederivation[unreadable] of mouse lines obtained from other institutions, and-distribution of mouse models requested by[unreadable] other investigators.